


Montgomery De La Cruz Imagines

by sinofwriting



Series: Collection of My Imagines [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, First chapter has a small scene that is NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: All of these are imagines for Montgomery De La Cruz. These all have nothing to do with each other unless stated otherwise.





	1. Filled With...

**Author's Note:**

> Slight NSFW Content

“You know, I could give you a ride.” Monty says, filled with nerves. “Since, you walk to school, it’s not a big deal.”

Y/N lets out a laugh, “I’m a five minute walk away from school, Monty. And we aren’t dating.” She then turns to look at him, “Not only that we don’t talk at school.”

He swallows nervously, “Maybe we should.”

Y/N pauses from rolling her jeans over her boots, “why?”

Monty nearly swears, wishing she had just said yes instead of questioning it. “I mean, would it be such a bad thing if we started talking at school?”

She shakes her head, “Monty, were friends with benefits without the friends part and you want to act like friends at school when we aren’t.”

Monty winces at her not calling them friends, “yes?”

She ignores everything he said as she glances at the clock. “You need to go now, that way you can go around so it looks like you’re coming from your house.”

He’s filled with disappointment at her words and how she just wants to ignore the conversation.

“So, you don’t want a ride?” He asks, to double check, still sitting on the edge of her bed.

Y/N looks at him, with a smirk playing on her lips, as she takes in what he’s wearing for the first time today. “You’re jeep is not what I want to ride today.”

“Fuck.” He groans. “We can’t skip first period?”

Y/N laughs, “No, but after you have practice, we can meet up.”

A rush of happiness takes over him at her words, “You know when I have practice?”

Not noticing the smile he has on his face, she nods, not realizing how big of a deal it is. “Yeah, I know when you have football practice, just like you know when I’m tutoring someone.”

The happiness he felt with her words doesn’t leave him until lunch when he sits with the guys.

“Looks like momma’s boy is getting some.” Bryce laughs, slapping Monty on the shoulder so he’ll look at what he is.

Montgomery looks up from his phone, to see Zach sitting at a different table with Y/N, his girl. He nearly sees red as he watches Y/N laugh at something Zach said. He watches silently for a few minutes as Y/N and Zach talk, before he feels his phone vibrate.

Looking at his phone, he’s surprised to see the text from Y/N, having not seen her on her phone while watching her.

Hey, Monty. I got stuck tutoring Zach today, during lunch and I have to tutor him after school too. I know said I didn’t want a ride in your Jeep, but you were going to pick me up at my house and now that I have tutor fucking Zach, this would be easier. So, mind giving me a ride?

Quickly sending a text back saying that he doesn’t mind, he goes back to watching them.

“Monty.” Bryce calls his name, getting his attention.

He raises an eyebrow at his teammate, silently asking what.

“You coming over after practice? I know your parents are out of town now.” Bryce asks him.

Monty silently swears, wishing he had never opened his fucking mouth, but how his parents were leaving for a week. “I got plans that don’t involve you, Walker.”

Bryce puts his hand over his heart, acting offended. “Without me? How could you?” He then gets serious, “So, plans…” Bryce smirks, “What girl is these so called plans.”

Monty shakes his head, “Not a girl, man.”

Bryce rolls his eyes, not believing him. “Sure, Cruz.”

Monty sighs in relief as Bryce’s attention switches to someone else, so he can go back to watching Zach and Y/N. Jealousy filling him, once again as he watches them interact. Even if he does know that Y/N has never cared for Zach, she had told him that and her text showed it too, he just can’t help his emotions.

\---

“Fuck.” Monty groans as he spills into the condom. The combination of Y/N wrapped tight around him, nails scratching his back, and her lips making a mark on his collarbone, being too much. 

After a few seconds, he slowly pulls out of the girl. Loving the way her nails dig deeper into his skin as if to protest. Pulling the condom off, he ties it before throwing it in the waste bin by the door. Laying down beside Y/N. 

“I need another round of that.”   
Monty’s eyebrows raise. “Three in one day? What happened?”   
Y/N smiles at how well Montgomery knows her before the smile vanished as she thinks about what made her need a stress reliever. “Zach Dempsey.”   
Monty rarely heard people say Zach’s name like that and even though he didn’t know what his teammate had done, he was already willing to beat the shit out of him.   
“I know you guys play baseball together, but jeez, I just want to strangle him.” Y/N tells him.   
Monty makes a continue hand motion.   
“I don’t have a problem with the positive attitude thing. The thing is it’s fake and he doesn’t understand the word no.”   
His heart stutters to stop, remembering what she told him after their first few nights together. “Has he…?”   
Y/N rests her hand on his cheek, wishing she had thought about her words. “No, he hasn’t touched me like that.” She brushes her thumb against his cheekbone. “What I meant was that he won’t let me say no when I don’t want to tutor him and for now he’s accepting that I don’t want to go out with him, but I feel like he’s going to start following me everywhere.”

Monty wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. More than anger fills him. Even when he had no feelings for her, he was protective. There had been a time when a student from another school had slapped her on the ass and when she mentioned it to Montgomery, he tracked down the guy and beat him until his face was different shades. 

“I won’t let him near you if I can help it.”   
“Promise?” Y/N whispers.   
“Promise.” 

—

Zach laughs as he watches Jessica poke Justin over and over. The couple had decided to wait with him for school to start. 

Zach went to say something, but was shoved into the lockers. He went to push the person away, but stopped when he saw who it was. He may have a couple of inches on Monty, but Monty was a lot stronger. 

Monty keeps his left hand on Zach’s chest, pressing down, as he points at him. “You stay the fuck away from her.”   
Zach frowns, “from who?”   
Justin tugs at Monty, “you don’t want to do this.”   
Monty pushes Justin away, “I’m talking about Y/N, you dumb fuck. She said no and she’s been saying no.”  
The words of protest died in Zach’s throat, knowing that Monty was telling the truth. Slowly he nods, “I’ll stay away from her. I won’t talk to her either, not anymore.” Zach promises, fully intending on keeping it.   
“Yeah, you can keep to your word after you’ve apologized.” 

With not another word, Monty drags the boy to where he left Y/N. 

When they see Y/N, Monty lets him go, pushing him forward with enough force that he stumbles slightly. 

Zach rubs the back of his neck, as he apologizes to the girl. Feeling Monty glaring at him every second of it.   
“I’m not going to say it’s fine or okay. It isn’t. No means no, in every context.” 

It doesn’t even take a full two seconds after she’s done talking for Monty to be beside him. 

“Remember your promise, Dempsey.” Monty spits at him, a smirk on his face as he goes to Y/N, who had turned so that her back was facing them. 

Zach watches as Montgomery walks over to her. Pressing a kiss to her head before putting his arm over her shoulders. He then watches as Y/Ns hand dips dangerously low. Her hand resting on Montgomery’s lower back for a few seconds before trailing down to his back pocket, where she puts her hand inside. 

As the two start to walk away he can hear Montgomery, “I knew you had a thing for my ass.”  
Then Y/N, as she teases him, “I’ve always had a thing for your ass.”


	2. Beautiful

Monty frowns at her, not liking at how she’s looking at herself.

“You’re doing it again.”

Y/N looks away from her reflection to the boy lounging on her bed. “Am not.”

“Are too.” He teases, a large grin on his face for a few seconds before it fades back to a frown. “I know it’s going to take time and effort and there are going to be bad days, but…” he clears his throat. “It seems like you’ve been having a lot of bad days.”

She sighs, sitting next to him. “I know. It’s just I’ve been wanting to start that thing and I got told no.”

“We’ll do it anyway. They can stop you from doing it. Not if you’re coming home when they want you to.”

“They can if said thing requires money that they won’t give me and money I can’t spend since I’m paying my car payment, insurance, phone bill and other things.”

He goes to offer to pay, but already knows the answer, Y/N could be a stubborn bitch when she wanted to be, not that he would ever change that.

“Well, if we can’t do that. Let’s do something else.” He sits up, “take your shirt off.”

“What?” Y/N asks, not bothering to hide her shock.

“Take your shirt off.” He repeats.

Knowing he won’t explain, Y/N huffs, but compiles. Pulling off the shirt and tossing it on the floor.

“Lay down.”

Monty watches as she rolls her eyes, but does what he wants. He presses a kiss to her lips. “You are beautiful.” He trails lips down her jaw and neck. Stopping to mouth at her collarbone. “I’ve never seen someone so gorgeous.” Monty presses kisses to every inch of exposed skin that’s exposed, being extra careful to not touch where her bra is.

He presses one last kiss to her lower abdomen before looking into her eyes. “I love you so much, Y/N. And I’m not going to stop telling you that you are beautiful.”

She starts tearing up, “you love me?” Y/N asks in disbelief.

He cups her face in his hands. “More than anything else in my life.”


	3. Safe Here

A knock on her window, makes Y/N look up from her notebook. Without having to glance at the window, she knows who is there. Getting up from her desk, she locks her bedroom door and then opens the window. Letting her boyfriend in.

“Hey.” She greets him.

He gives her a small smile, one that doesn’t meet his eyes as he hesitates to say something. “Can you- can you just hold me?” he asks, not wanting to talk about what happened and just wanting to be held by the girl.

Y/N takes his hand, pulling him to her bed. She lays down, before pulling him down on the bed with her. Giving him a few second to take off his shoes before he joins her.

He immediately buries his head in her chest, body shaking as his emotions come out. Y/Ns arms wrap around him, holding him as close as she can. One of her hands going to his hair, running her fingers through the strands. “Let it out Monty. You’re safe here.” She tells him, heart aching as he only starts to shake more as he sobs.

“I love you so much.” He whispers while sobbing, lifting his head to look at her.

She gives him a gentle smile, wanting to take him away from everything and everyone who has ever hurt him. “I know, baby. I love you too.”

Monty closes his eyes as her hands hold his face, thumbs wiping away the tears. She presses a kiss to his forehead. “I love you so much, baby and I can’t wait for the day that I get to take you away from all of this.”

He opens his eyes to look at her, “You promise?”

Y/N nods, “Promise.”


	4. Sloppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage drinking, slight driving under the influence (aka I don’t consider it driving under the influence since he didn’t even finish one beer).

Jeff never thought he would get tired of Y/N, but he was wrong. He had been dealing with a wasted Y/N for the past 30 minutes and he was done. All she wanted to do was dance around, which would be fine, except for the fact that her version of dancing was more like having sex with clothes on and Monty would kill him if he even thought about saying yes to dancing with her.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Zach. “Zach, where’s Montgomery?”

Zach grins at him, pointing to a small group standing in a circle. “He’s playing truth or dare.” Zach’s eyes, then land on Y/N. “Hey, Y/N.”

“Zach!” Y/N cheers, escaping Jeff’s grip to hug Zach, only she stays by his side, trying to tug at his arm. “You should dance with me!”

Seeing Jeff shake his head, Zach pulls his arm out of her grasp. “I don’t think so, Y/N.” Y/N goes to protest, but Zach is quick to continue talking, setting his beer on a side table. “How about instead of dancing, we go find Monty?”

Y/N practically lights up at the suggestion, making the two boys grin at how obviously in love she is. “I want to find Monty.”

“Alright, let’s go then.” Zach says to the girl. He then looks at Jeff. “I’ve got this, you go back to partying.”

Jeff looks at him, unsure. “Are you sure?”

Zach waves him off, “We’ll be fine. Monty is right over there and as soon as he’s sees Y/N, he’ll be all protective.”

Jeff nods, “Thanks man.” Clapping him on the shoulder before he starts to walk away.

“No problem, Atkins.” Zach mutters underneath his breath, before focusing on Y/N.

What Zach thought would be a two minute walk, turned into a ten minute walk. He constantly had to pull her away from things and had to constantly decline her invitation to dance. He had been at the end of Monty’s fists once, that was more than enough for him.

Zach considered holding back Y/N when she saw Monty, but ultimately decided, that he could deal with his girlfriend being excited to see him.

He watched as Y/N jumped on Monty’s back, arms looping around his neck, in what looked to be a tight hold. Monty, to his credit, barely even stumbled, not spilling a single drop of beer that was in his hand.

Monty laughs as he feels his girlfriend’s weight on his back, his free hand going to keep her where she is.”Hi, babe.”

She grins at him, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Hello.” She says in a singsong voice.

Monty’s eyebrows furrow, becoming concerned over the girl. Taking one last drag of his beer, he passes it to Scott, who almost immediately downs the rest of it. Using both of his hands, he moves his girlfriend, so that they are face to face, her legs tightening around his waist even more.

Monty has to stop himself from frowning when he sees the state of his girlfriend. She usually never got drunk, only high, and even then it wasn’t all too often. “I guess it’s a good thing I haven’t even had a whole beer.” His hands grip her thighs, the tips of his thumbs pressing into her ass. Monty looks at Scott, seeing him down a shot of something. “You good man? I’m taking Y/N home.”

Scott waves him off, already going for another shot. “I’m fine. I’ll stay here or catch a ride with someone.”

He slowly nods, making a mental note to tell Jeff to watch out for their newest teammate. He then looks at his girlfriend, whose eyes are closed, a soft smile on her face. “Your house or mine?”

Y/N eyes open as she pouts at him. “I didn’t get to dance.” She whines, holding on tight as he starts to walk. “I tried to get Zach and Jeff to dance with me, they said no.”

“Thank god for that.” Monty mutters under his breath, knowing what his girlfriend was like if she wanted to dance and was drunk. “How about when we get to my house, we dance?” He offers, not intending to actually dance with her, at least when she was drunk.

She perks immediately, “Really?”

He nods, “Really.”

Opening the passenger door to his Jeep, he quickly sets the girl down, before putting her seatbelt on. He goes to close the door, but she grabs his flannel, keeping him semi-hovering over her. “I want a kiss.”

Monty rolls his eyes playfully, before pecking the girl on his lips. Not surprised at all by the request.

In less than a minute, they’re driving away. The first few minutes is filled with silence and Y/Ns yawns.

Just when he thought she was asleep, she speaks. Voice barely louder than a whisper. “Monty?”

“Yeah.”

Her eyes flutter shut as she continues their conversation. “I want to go to Vegas with you, just get married and be done with everything. I really want to be married to you. Like, so much that I’ve thought about if we have a wedding or not and then realized we are not those people.” She yawns again, “So instead of proposing if you ever do it, just take me to Vegas. I’ll get it.” She once more, before snuggling into the seat and falling asleep, leaving a shocked Montgomery, who can’t help but think about the ring set sitting in his safety deposit box.


	5. Offer

Bryce, Justin, Zach, and a few other jocks look at each other surprised as a girl they don’t know comes up to their table. Up to Monty.

She looks around the table with a slightly nervous look on her face, before she looks at Monty, the only who isn’t surprised by her appearance.

“Is your offer still up from this morning?” She asks.

Monty, pretending not to know, grins at her, “Which one? The let’s skip school one or the other.”

She rolls her eyes at him, “The other.”

He nods, “Yeah, it’s still up.” He leans forward slightly, having been sitting with his back against the table the whole time. “I would say let’s go to my car, but I let one of the guys borrow it, so he could get some stuff really quick.”

Bryce raises an eyebrow at Justin, to him this sounded a lot like a hookup. “Hey, Monty. Who’s this?”

Monty looks at him, “A friend.”

Bryce looks at him surprised, but nods. “Okay then.” He then looks at Y/N, “Since Montgomery here has lost all his manners, my names Bryce.”

Y/N nods, “Yeah, I know. You can’t go a week in this school before finding out your name.” She looks at Monty, “So really the offer isn’t on the table.”

He shakes his head, “No, it is.” He then grins up at her, “we’ll just have to do it here.”

“You’re joking.”

Montgomery shakes his head, no. Leaning back against the table and pats his thighs, “come here.”

She narrows her eyes, “if anyone takes a picture and then posts it somewhere, you are beating them up.”

“Done.” Monty tells the girl, not shocked at her condition.

With a sigh, she sets her bag by his feet before climbing in his lap, practically straddling him. One of her arms going under his, while the other goes around his neck, hand playing with the hair lying there, as she buries her head in the crook of his neck.

Monty’s arms immediately wrap around the girl once she gets comfortable, one around her lower back, hand nearly resting on her ass, the other hand going into her hair, to hold her close to him, as he whispers a few words in Spanish to her.

Then in English he says, “I’ll wake you up five minutes before.”

Nodding slightly, she lets out a small yawn before her eyes flutter shut.

The rest of the table looks at each other with wide eyes, the same questions running through their minds.


	6. Trapped Foot

Monty traps the foot that had been kicking him repeatedly, head still turned towards Jeff. “Leah might kill you man.” 

The baseball player shrugs, “Maybe, but it’s Y/N, she likes Y/N.” 

At her name, Y/N looks up from her book. “What?” 

Jeff laughs, “I was talking about your coming with me to the family retreat and I still need to tell Leah.” 

“That’s happening in like two weeks, you need to tell her now.” She tells him, trying to wiggle her foot out from between Monty’s. 

“I know, but it’s new and Monty just got comfortable with us and you’ve been together for six months. Leah and I have been together for not even half of that.” 

Monty clears his throat, uncomfortable with the reminder of just how long it took for him to get over the close friendship Jeff and Y/N had. “Just be straight up with her, like Y/N is with me.” 

“Yeah, Jeffy.” Y/N says, before turning her attention to the book in front of her again. 

Zach slaps Monty on the shoulder, as he sits down next to him. “Hey!” 

Monty shifts slightly, putting space between him and the overgrown puppy that was Zach Dempsey. “Hey, man.” 

“Coach cancelled practice today.” The taller boy tells his teammates, as Justin and Scott sit down at the table too. 

“Fuck, why?” Monty asks. 

Zach shrugs, “Didn’t say, just told me and Scott to tell everyone else on the team.” 

Jeff pulls out his phone, “Guess I’ll be telling Leah then.” He mutters. 

As the rest of the boys start talking about the inevitable party that Bryce will be throwing when he comes back from his trip with his parents, Monty turns his attention to his girlfriend. A soft smile showing on his face, when he sees how entranced she is in her book. He chuckles when he feels her foot try to move in his grip. 

She looks up at him, a slight blush and pout on her face. ”let go.” she mouths. 

Smirking, he shakes his head no. 

Her eyes narrowed, but with a sigh, she goes back to her book. 

Monty turns his attention back to the guys, only to see them staring at him with matching grins. 

“you’re so whipped, man.” Justin laughs. 

Monty rolls his eyes, “rather be whipped than only being with someone for two days.” 

The comeback makes Scott chuckle while Zach and Jeff both roll their eyes. Justin nods, with a shrug. A smug grin on his lips. “Can’t help that everyone wants me.”


End file.
